


Why

by Dorksidefiker



Series: Ignoble Reasoning [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Spoilers for MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: The lie came to Thunderclash's lips with surprising ease.





	Why

_Why did **you** do it?_ ********

It was a question everyone left on the Lost Light got asked, sooner or later.

_Why did **you** send them off?_

They all had their reasons, their answers. Some were more noble than others.

The lie came to Thunderclash's lips with surprising ease.

"Because Megatron had to be stopped."

Because Megatron as captain of the Lost Light was a sad farce that had to be ended, and the rest of the ones they'd sent off with him would have been too deluded to see that. They'd have tried to stop justice from finally being done.

That was the lie Thunderclash told those who asked him. And they _believed_ it, because of _course_ Thunderclash just wanted to see the greatest monster in the history of the universe actually punished for his crimes, rather than faffing about the cosmos on a quest that might never end.

But no matter how he tried, Thunderclash couldn't lie to _himself_.

It wasn't about Megatron.

It never had been.

It was about Rodimus.

Brilliant, foolish, brash Rodimus.

Rodimus, who had failed his crew so many times and so badly, who tried to hard to make amends and always fell short.

Rodimus, who had allowed Optimus Prime to install Megatron on the Lost Light.

Rodimus, who tried and _kept_ trying, in spite of everything that the universe threw at him.

Thunderclash loved Rodimus for the way he kept going forward.

And Rodimus would never love Thunderclash back.

It hurt.

It had hurt the first time Thunderclash had realized that Rodimus hated him, and the hurt had only grown as Thunderclash had realized how badly he wanted Rodimus to like him.

How badly he wanted Rodimus, full stop.

But nothing Thunderclash did seemed to please Rodimus, even as everyone else fell over themselves to praise him. Thunderclash was everything an Autobot _should_ be, everyone _else_ wanted to be near Thunderclash... but not Rodimus.

When Atomizer had approached him with the plan, Thunderclash had readily agreed.

Rodimus hated him, and Thunderclash wanted to punish him for it.

At least, unlike the rest of the crew, Thunderclash didn't lie to _himself_ about what they had actually done. _He_ knew exactly what the exiles were in for.

Thunderclash had run up against the Galactic Council often enough to know how this would play out.

There was no way that the Council was going to allow _any_ Cybertronian they found on the Necroworld to survive. Getaway was deluding himself if he he actually thought otherwise, no matter _what_ assurances he might have made to the crew.

Thunderclash had knowingly, willingly sentenced sixteen good people to death for his own pettiness.

Primus forgive him, but he was _weak_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in rare pair hell. I may not be able to take you all with me, but I sure can make Thunderclash suffer for my sins.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879547) by [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie)




End file.
